Wagering games are very popular in many parts of the world. A gaming establishment may operate hundreds, thousands or ten of thousands of wagering game machines. Each of these gaming machines and their associated peripherals consume power and generate heat. As a result, operating costs associated with providing power to wagering game machines can be high.
Furthermore, it is often the case that the power supplies in a gaming machine or in multiple gaming machines may be allowed to be powered on at the same time. The respective inrush currents for each power supply add together creating excessive inrush current. This inrush current may cause a fuse or circuit breaker in the wagering game machine or in a gaming establishment to trip.